When we were younger
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: Slash, incestuous overtones that may become more explicite. Under-age-ish. Nathan has used Lucas in their past, more than any of their friends know. Now even though they've moved on, Peyton making a discovery threatens to change everything! CH11 now up!
1. Introduction

WHEN WE WERE YOUNG - Scottcest

WHEN WE WERE YOUNG – Scottcest

I don't own OTH. If I did there would be mandatory slashing of all the pretty boys!!

Plot?... ok, if you insist! Well, takes place spread over a few years and contains spoilers for season one only. Basically it's underage incestuous slash between two pretty hate machines who had been raised to hate each other but feel lust for each other.

Lucas Scoot was when he first found out that he had a (half) brother and that his (half) brother was Nathan Scott, the rich boy with a talent for basketball and a hateful father. It was at this time that Lucas stopped playing basketball with official teams and at school and played exclusively at the River Court with his best friend Skills and with Mouth who watched and played the part of commentator. His other best friend, Haley, was far too… self-conscious to play, but he'd always go back to his mother's café afterwards and drink shakes with her, until his mom forbid him to because it'd be time for dinner soon.

Lucas Scott was thirteen when Nathan Scott caught him staring and finally decided to do something about it. "What you looking at, loser?" he asked, causing his friends to gather and Dim-Tim to laugh as if it was the funniest joke ever. Nathan just waved a hand in Tim's direction and that shut him up so fast that Lucas could have laughed if he wasn't tied up with nerves and fear.

He shook his blond head, muttering "nothing" and hoping they'd leave him alone. Hoping in vain apparently as Nathan took a step closer.

"I'm the one who's looking at nothing." Nathan corrected the blond boy who flinched, understanding the insult perfectly.

Lucas felt anger swell as he registered the insult. His mom always told him, 'never let anyone tell you that you are nothing, because to me you are everything, and one day the world will see that too.' So instead of running away from his mean little (half) brother, Lucas Scott straightened up and said, "I'm not 'nothing', I'm _everything_." And calmly walked away to the jeering of Nathan's friends, but the one voice he listened out for never said a word. Huh, Lucas thought with a sense of accomplishment, I managed to make Nathan Scott speechless!

By the time the boys were seventeen, everything had changed. They both played key positions on the school Basketball team, the Ravens, while Nathan played with Haley's affections and Lucas played at being Brooke's boyfriend. But the journey they had taken to get to that point had been filled with hurt and confusion and lust. It was a dark journey that not one of their friends, lovers, or family could ever find out, it would cost them their entire lives.

TBC… ?


	2. Peyton knows something

TAKES PLACE SOMETIME AFTER THE MIDDLE OF SEASON ONE.

AN/ PLEASE COMMENT. Thanks to:

Oth-hottness

Lathan-Lover

AlexCurtis

Summer Davis

- for reviwing!

**WHAT PEYTON (doesn't) KNOW**

"Some thing happened that I don't know about?"

"Lots of things happen that you don't know about, Peyton. You can't know everything." Lucas retorted, picking up his bag and heading off in the direction of he boys locker room.

"No. I mean between you and Nathan." She clarified. Lucas gave her a blank look and she added, "when you were younger. Some thing happened between the two of you."

Lucas lowered his eyes to hide the emotion that would give away the truth. "Peyton, the first time Nathan ever spoke to me was on the River Court the day he challenged me." He tried to brush her off lightly but he could tell by the determined tone of her voice she wasn't letting go of this easily.

"Don't lie to me, Luke!"

He turned to face her angrily in the deserted corridor. "Hey, what's your sudden obsession with Nathan and I, anyway?" Lucas bit back before going into the locker room and storming his way towards his locker keeping his eyes averted. Tension was radiating from him.

Nathan spotted his fuming brother, came over and said, "whatever is up with you, you'd better get it out of your system before the game starts. You play like crap when you're wound up."

Ignoring his brother's 'loving' advice, Lucas muttered "Peyton knows something," before slamming his locker shut and making his way to the gym without sparing Nathan a single look.

OTHOTHOTH

After the game (Raven's won nine-up) Nathan caught up with Peyton who was lingering, probably in hopes of getting Lucas by himself for some more fun interrogation. "Hey, Peyton," Nathan greeted her friendly enough, grabbing her by her arm and stirring her away from the school and towards where her car was always parked. "So, what's up with the really weird stalker like vibes I've been getting from you all night? I mean, I know it's hard for you to accept that we are no longer dating, after all I am incredibly hot, but the looks you were giving me during the game were probably freaking Haley out, so I'd appreciate it if you'd quit it. Especially you looking at Lucas, Brooke's kind of an insecure girlfriend, she's probably thinking you are in to Luke right now." He excepted a half hearted punch on the arm for his jokes and general observations, what he got instead was one pissed off cheerleader giving him icy eyes and she crossed her arms across her chest and stared him down.

"I guess Lucas told you. Which means what I'm hiding must be really interesting, huh?"

Time to change tactic. Nathan was going on the offence. "What do you think we're 'hiding'?"

Peyton shrugged. "I dunno, Nate. Obviously it's something you really don't want other people knowing about."

"Yeah, you are right. I don't want people knowing about it. It'll only hurt them. It'll hurt me, and Luke, and my mom, Karen, you, Haley will be crushed, as will Whitey… Come on, Peyt, you know what kind of guy I was back then? Do you really want to bring up the nasty, ugly past when we've worked so hard to bury it? Think about it." Nathan said, leaving her.

A few minutes later Lucas, who was at home lying on his bed, reciened a text from Nathan.

SORTED

Was all it said but Lucas wasn't comforted, knowing that sometimes Nathan let his confidence and cockiness over-ride the voice in his head, his brain, and he didn't always realise the full extent of people's will power, their curiosity.

He fell into a fit full sleep plagued by nightmares of past memories he couldn't wash away.

_Lucas was in the locker room showers, it was late after school one day. Since learning that Nathan was his brother and quitting the basketball team, he had missed playing in the school gym, and snuck back tonight thinking no one would be around. After shooting a few hoops he had made his way to the showers and stripped not realising Nathan had stayed behind and seen him._

_Less than ten minutes later he was on his knees, mouth stretched grotesquely around his 'brother's' cock as Nathan pumped into him. When Nathan came he thrust his brother to the floor under the flowing water from the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He dressed at a leisurely pace and when he had finished he saw that Lucas hadn't moved from where he was pushed him even though the shower had stopped running three items of clothing ago. Seeing tears in his 'brother's' eyes he leaned in, caressing his cheek, and whispered "now you understand this is My world, and you don't belong in it. At least not playing basket ball."_

OthOthOTH

COMMENT!

Yes, I know. It's dark. Please comment!


	3. Eavesdroppers

Chapter Three: Eavesdroppers never hear any good

**Chapter Three: Eavesdroppers never hear any good**

Peyton was just gathering the last of her things from the party Brooke had hosted; in order to make Lucas jealous, by flaunting herself half naked in front of as many fit boys as possible. Lucas, in a predictable Lucas style, had muttered a few angry and intense words in Brooke's direction and than stormed off. Until now, Peyton hadn't had any idea where too. Now she found Lucas staring at the view from the balcony in Brooke's bedroom, with Nathan stood with him. They hadn't realised she was there and so she decided to keep quiet and see if their conversation gave anything away.

" – be fine, Lucas. Long as you don't go blabbing your mouth off." Nathan was saying to his 'older brother'.

"You shouldn't be so naïve, Nathan," Lucas replied, "it's unbecoming. She's not gonna leave this alone, not until she finds what she's looking for."

"Well, you'd better just hope that it's not the truth. Then we'll really be screwed." Nathan said lightly, taking another swig of beer. The brothers were silent for a moment, a tension rising in the air. Peyton risked a peep around the corner and was rewarded with the sight of Lucas sat down, arms wrapped defensively around his legs which were drawn up to his chin. Nathan was stood just a centimetres away despite the fact it wasn't a small space, his leg almost but not quite coming into contact with Lucas's knee. Lucas was looking up at Nathan who was looking everywhere but at Lucas.

"Why did you do it?" Lucas asked, his voice hoarse with emotion. Peyton wanted to burst in, yelling 'do what?' but she held herself back and awaited Nathan's reply.

Nathan looked directly at his brother then, not taking his eyes off the blond teenager. "I don't know, Luke. Because I could? Because I wanted to? Because you let me? Maybe just to see how much I could get away with. But I do remember one thing, that all the time I was doing it the thought of our bond being strengthened to unbreakable lengths was running through my mind. For some reason even before I discovered you were my brother I always wanted to be linked to you, to know everything about you. And it seemed perfectly logical, at the time, that this would mean we were always connected, even if it was in a bad way."

Lucas nodded, seemingly choked up whether with anger or something else, who could tell? "You are just like him sometimes."

Nathan flinched. They both knew who he meant. _Dan_. Their father.

"It's all about power. Having power, over me. Making me do whatever you wanted, controlling me. Having me. Making me keep our dirty little secret. Keeping me close, no matter the cost. Because after all, I was a threat to you. Sometimes I wonder whether Keith and Dan had the same kind of relationship. Like Basketball, maybe the whole twisted fucked up shit is genetic. God I wish we were normal instead of this…"

"Lucas. We aren't this. I haven't touched you in months. Not since I got serious with Haley and you started dating Brooke."

"Yeah but I still feel you." Lucas confessed rawly as he tried to ignore the visible signs on Nathan's face as guilt battled with satisfaction at Lucas's heartfelt words.

"You know we could have been brothers? Brotherly brothers." Lucas said, a whisper of a heartbroken boy.

"No we couldn't Luke. Don't delude yourself. We were never brothers." Nathan said, before storming past Peyton's hideout and leaving Lucas alone on the balcony, finger nails digging into his arm as tears of frustration and pain welled up in his seriously pretty eyes.

After about ten minutes when Peyton decided it was safe enough to come out and reveal her presence to Lucas. She gave him a soft smile when he jumped at the sight of her, and came to sit down next to him. She took his hand in hers.

"Lucas, I can help you if you just tell me what's going on. Your mom is worried about you, I heard her telling Deb about your night terrors. She said they used to happen a lot back when you were about fourteen, just after you quit basketball."

"I was thirteen." Lucas corrected her after a few minutes of silence.

They sat next to each other in silence until the early hours of the morning. At roughly four am Brooke stumbled back in, and upon seeing her best friend and her boyfriend together threw a fit in which she dumped them both and declared that if she ever saw either of them ever again it would be too soon.

Xxx

TBC if you want. Am planning on revealing how Peyton knows something is up next chapter. COMMENT if you want to know or read it or is you think this is good or crap or too dark or do you want some more darkness. More Nathan/Lucas scenes form the past. Do you want Lucas and Nathan hooking up in the present?

THANKS TO:

AlexCurtis (cheers)

J.Gongaware (sorry the chapter isn't very long! Thanks for reassuring me.)

Oth-hottness (your support is crucial. Cheers!)

And Summer Davis (first person to comment on ch2 and the person who motivated me to write chapter three!)


	4. The Truth Shared

The next day was more than just interesting

**Chapter Four: The Truth Has a Way of Coming Out**

The next day was more than just interesting. Brooke was ignoring Lucas and making death threats on Peyton's life; reminding them all that the 'B' in Brooke stood for Bitch, and using extra make up to hide the fact her eyes were red from all the tears she had cried. Nathan was pretty miserable too, moody and aggressive; driving Haley up the wall. One of the things she loved about him was when he opened up to her, told her honestly what was up and why, and let her say that she was sorry, and that it'd be okay; even though they both knew that it was beyond her control. However this time he wouldn't talk about it, except to deny that it was her fault and that he hadn't seen Dan in the last twenty-four hours. When she called Lucas to talk, Karen just told her he'd had been out all night and when he had finally arrived home, via Peyton Sawyer's car, he had suffered night terrors and therefore she'd let him sleep in this morning.

So Haley decided to visit P. Sawyer, the woman with all the answers. Or at least from a purely Nathan and/or Lucas point of view.

They met during lunch at school, Nathan had cut any classes in which Peyton would be, Lucas hadn't turned up because he'd been sleeping, and Brooke had been a bitch so it had been a natural development of this kind of twisted little group that P. Sawyer and H. James aka 'Tutor Girl' would eventually end up lunching together.

"So, what's up with the boys?" Haley asked as they sat down to enjoy their homemade chicken salad sandwich (Haley's) and soda (Peyton's).

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked, pretending ignorance to figure out what Haley knew.

"Well, Nathan's bad mood is enough to drag down even me and Lucas is avoiding all calls, plus… don't tell him I told you but he gets nightmares sometimes and lately they've been getting really bad. Karen let him stay home to catch up on some rest."

"Wow. That is serious. OK, if I tell you what's going on will you promise not to tell anyone else and to help me find out the truth?" Peyton asked. Blinking in surprise Haley nodded quickly. Peyton smiled and stood up, gathering up her stuff as she headed up to the art room.

"Wait, I thought you were going to tell me?" Haley complained as she caught up with the blonde cheerleader.

"Uh huh. I just think seeing is believing!"

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

A few minutes later the two unlikely allies were stood in front of an abstract drawing. A black canvas with irregular shapes sponged on to the edges, and in the centre a chalk drawing of Nathan's face, only he was younger and in the throws of passion, a mixture of real dirt and paint gave the impression he'd been playing basketball outside. Haley stared at it in shock, it was a very dark and personal piece, the blank and red flecks making it seem both angry and hurtful. Haley assumed it was Peyton's.

"OK. So the story goes that about a week ago I decided to hand in some of my earlier work to my art teacher. Most of it from when I first started going out with him when we were fifteen or sixteen or something, and the stuff from around the time my mom died was really dark. I did this one piece where Nathan was being run over by my mom's car as it ran the red light that killed her. My teacher thought it really reminded her of a piece done a few years ago by another student. This student," Peyton gestured towards the painting, "was about fourteen, fifteen tops, when he drew this. It was the last thing he ever painted."

Interested now, if a little confused that the student was male. Unless of course that student happened to be Tim Smith – because that would explain a lot! "So who was he?"

Peyton shrugged. "Miss Archer wouldn't tell me." And then she smiled wickedly upon seeing Haley's face fall with disappointment. She turned the paper over to reveal a neat and familiar signature;

_Lucas Scott_.

"Oh my God!" Haley whispered. "But, you're not saying Lucas and Nathan have ever had sex… are you?"

Peyton shrugged again. "See I thought it was crazy too, at first. But then I asked a few non-directional questions and they both totally freaked. Lucas denied it but he told Nathan that I knew something and then Nathan started going on about how the truth would devastate people. And then last night, I heard them talking… Now I don't know what else to assume."

Peyton waited for Haley to freak out. To deny it. To run away back to her boyfriend and best friend and play pretend like Peyton had considered doing after she'd first seen the picture. But to her surprise, Haley was stronger than she thought.

"Oh my god… I mean, I guess it explains some stuff." She admitted, unable to look away from the grotesque depiction of a fourteen year old Nathan having an orgasm.

"Like what?" Peyton asked, concerned.

"Just… the nightmares, the moods, the secrecy. The way he was so adamant about handling any jibs or bullying himself. He didn't want people knowing. And the bruises. After Lucas quit the school team his bruises doubled. He come home, afterwards, depressed and angry and bruised up. Karen just thought he was getting beaten up at school. Oh god Karen!" Haley suddenly realised how soul destroying this information was.

"Haley, stay focused. Is there anything else you can remember?"

Haley bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah. Um, one day I followed Lucas after class. He went to the boys locker room, which was odd since he avoided that place like the plague. There seemed to be no-one else around so I hid outside and waited for him to come out. I heard some really weird things from inside, like moans of pain and grunts too. I mean, I was only fourteen at the time I really didn't know what it was. I could take a guess now, though. The crying started up, like a wounded animal, and a few minutes later Nathan came out. He looked kind of sad but at the same time… kind of self-satisfied. I waited for another hour but Luke never came out. When I got home I called Karen and asked if she knew where Lucas was but she told be he was staying at Keith's that night."

The horror of the situation struck them. Peyton broke the silence with "do you think Keith knew?"

"No. No way. Keith is wonderful there is no way that if he'd known about this he would have helped Lucas hide it. He loves him, he'd hate it if he knew someone was hurting him." Haley said, convinced.

"Are you sure about that?" came a voice that was familiar to both girls. The turned around in shock…!!

ONE TREE HILL SLASH!

CLIFFHANGER!!

Who do you want it to be? Nathan? Dan? Lucas? Keith? Brooke? Deb? Whitey? WHO!

COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE. I should probably start talking offense at the lack of response but people just don't seem to like dark!fic in OTH fandom.

SO, a special thank you goes out to:

J.Gongaware : I'm sory I made you dislike Peyton! Oh well, I'm over it. I'm not in love with her, I like her but I hate her with Lucas. I do not ship Leyton! Brucas yes, slash yes. And I think Paeyton and Lucas's on screen friendship is very nicely portrayed which is why I added it in! So thank you and keep reviewing! Cheers. Xxx and yes more dirty kinky past next chapter. Will also clear up the matter of consent to as it seems very non-con at the moment when really it's just dub-con.

Summer Davis : So glad you like it! Will be writing a very Nathan/Lucas centric next chapter, it's just Peyton wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this! Glad you reviewed and plan to do so in the future, you keep me writing! Anyawy, thank so much!! xxx


	5. It's Always All About Power p1

The horror of the situation struck them

Chapter five IT'S ALWAYS ALL ABOUT POWER p1

_The horror of the situation struck them. Peyton broke the silence with "do you think Keith knew?"_

"_No. No way. Keith is wonderful there is no way that if he'd known about this he would have helped Lucas hide it. He loves him, he'd hate it if he knew someone was hurting him." Haley said, convinced._

"_Are you sure about that?" came a voice that was familiar to both girls. The turned around in shock to face_ Dan Scott, the father of the boy boys they had just been discussing, and Keith's brother. The malicious, manipulative, and generally creep father of Nathan and Lucas, not that he ever claimed Luke as his own!

The girls looked at each other in shock. "Eh… Mr Scott… what are you doing here?" Haley asked nervously.

"A teacher asked me to drop by. But on my way back what do I hear but two lovely young ladies discussing my sons in an empty art room. Who could resist?" his face assumed a pleasant expression, neither suspicious or angry or worried. This worried the girls more than any of the other emotions had they been present.

"Uh, It isn't what it sounds like, Mr Scott." Peyton began.

"Really?" He asked politely. "Because it sounded like you were discussing a sexually abusive relationship between my two underage sons." Peyton and Haley just stood there in shock. "Oh don't worry girls, I'll deal with this." He removed the painting from Peyton's shaking hands and left the two girls to collapse into near by chairs.

"God!" Groaned Peyton in embarrassment and shock. "That was worse than when he walked in on me giving Nathan a blow job in the shower."

Haley raised her eye brows. Peyton just shrugged.

"You know what's really weird about what just happened?" Haley began.

"That it happened at all?" Suggested Peyton bitingly.

"No… well, yes, but he wasn't even surprised. I mean, I can understand hiding any other emotion fro us, if he's angry and thinks we're lying or confused or angry at Nathan and Lucas but he wasn't even shocked at all. Not even a little. Like he already knew or something." Haley finally concluded.

"And he never denied the accusation about him and Keith…" Biting her lip Peyton shook her head. "I wish I had never found that painting. I really do."

OTHOTH

After practice Nathan checked his phone to find a voice message from his dad. "Nathan, we need to talk. Bring Lucas to the Beach House after Basketball practise."

Lucas looked up from his place on the bench were he was untying his shoes and met his brother's worried eyes. "Dad wants us to meet him at the beach house." He explained much to Lucas's surprise. He'd thought that, at the worst it had been a message from Peyton threatening Nathan but this was so much more worse, especially if Dan was including Lucas in it!

"When?"

"Now."

OTHOTH

The car drive over felt like it took forever even though it lasted less than twenty minutes. As it turns out less than twenty minutes is more than long enough for things to go from bad to kill me now, it's all over, to Nathan's in control. It started with Lucas wondering out loud what Dan wanted with them, was it connected to Peyton's 'investigations' or was it something to do with basketball? Nathan ended up telling him to shut up and to both their surprises he did. After another few minutes Nathan's cell rang. Looking panicked Lucas picked it up. "It's Haley." He told his brother who just motioned for him to answer it.

"Hi, Hales, it's Luke. Nathan's driving at the moment."

"Not that I'm not pleased that you two are hanging out but where are you going? And during school hours." Haley preached.

Lucas rolled his eyes, enjoying the normality of the banter. "Sorry, mom, but dad called."

A sharp intake of breath indicated to Lucas that something was up. "What? What is it Haley."

"God, Luke, I am so sorry." Haley begun, nearly crying. "It's just… we didn't mean for it to happen. He snuck up on us and before we knew it he took the painting and was gone!"

"Who was gone? What painting. Haley you aren't making any sense."

"Dan overheard Peyton telling me about… about you and Nathan. She showed me a picture… it was a mixed medium piece of work you'd done a couple of years ago with Nathan's face during… his, you know, 'happy' face… and now he has it and he didn't even seemed surprised. God, Lucas, I'm so sorry."

Lucas couldn't breath. His heart was pounding and his stomach churning. He felt like he was having a heart attack, his life flashing before his eyes. "It's not your fault, Hales," Lucas said weakly before hanging up and turning to Nathan. "Turn the car around."

"What? No."

"Turn the damn car around, Nathan. He knows! Dan knows." Lucas yelled. Nathan glared at his older brother.

"I'm not turning the car around and running away like a little girl. It's not like I can run away. He's my dad and he knows everyone in this town. He'll catch up to us eventually, and then he'll tare us limb from limb and beat us until our own mother's can't even recognise us anymore." Nathan told him coolly.

Lucas begged with his eyes. "Please Nate, turn around before it's too late."

Nathan shook his head, sad but determined. "It's already too late, Lucas. In one way or another we've been running from this forever. Just you remember your place in all this, big brother." He added, shooting the blond a warning look.

"Don't make me teach you another lesson. I promise you'll regret it."

TBC…

Please comment. One question for you loyal commenters! Do you think that Keith and Dan had a similar relationship when they were younger or not?

Comment if you want more! More slashy goodness(/badness) next chapter! Promise. I'm building up to something!

THANKS to…

Kelly82 for your input

LathanLover CHEERS! I only ship Brucas in canon, mostly because it's illegal in canon but in fanfiction its LATHAN all the way. I did consider having it be Lucas but I want the confrontation later really. Also, while it's not going to be flowers and bunnies I can promise that Lucas and Nathan will develop a relationship...

Anon… thanks. I think! 

AlexCurtis Cheers!

J.Gongaware Thanks! Your reviews always brighten my day!

Thanks also to JustAnAmateur for reviewing chapter three.


	6. It's Always All About Power p2

Chapter six IT'S ALWAYS ALL ABOUT POWER p2

Chapter six IT'S ALWAYS ALL ABOUT POWER p2

Lucas and Nathan arrived at Dan's with Lucas swearing under his breath, his hands shaking and every inch of him dying to get out f there, to run and never look back. Nathan was deadly calm, which didn't help Luke at all. They went inside the beach house and found their father, Dan Scott, holding a half empty glass of whiskey and a piece of paper. Upon seeing his two sons he smiled warmly, which sent a chill down Lucas's spine, and gestured for them to come further into the room.

… come into my parlour; said the spider to the fly…

"Lucas I never knew you were an artist." Dan said, waving the painting around.

"We've come here to talk about Luke's ability to use a paint brush? Dad, you've got to be kidding me! Isn't it a bit late in the day to start showing interest in him? Come on, I mean we're missing fifth period right now and Mrs. Watford is going to kill me and I promised Haley we'd meet after class to go out for ice cream." Nathan complained. Lucas stayed oddly quiet. No biting retorts or any of those huffs of irritation he usually dealt out pretty freely. Nathan noticed this and realised just how closely he was in tune with his brother and how scary and deep that connection was. He guessed he had achieved that life long connection he had wanted when he had gone after Lucas all those years ago.

Dan cocked an eye brow at his son (Nathan) and Lucas folded his arms defensive and kept his eyes trained on the ground, afraid of what he might see in Dan's eyes.

"Oh but this painting is interesting. Good use of mediums, for a fourteen year old, he shows an amazing ability to express his emotions, kind of typical emotions for a fourteen year old though. Anger, pain, misery, over dramatic use of black and red fitting for a teenager, and of course lust. What is of interest to me, and you as well, is the subject matter. See, it's funny also that you mention Haley, because I ran into her and Peyton and they told me a very curious tale."

Nathan realised what the phone call had been about and turned to his brother. "Did you know about this, man? Dammit you should have said something!"

"I told you to turn the car around." Lucas muttered lowly, but both men heard him.

"I don't follow your orders, Lucas!" Nathan yelled back and Lucas just took it, standing there, shamed and guilt-ridden. Dan smiled.

"Yes. That's exactly how it should be!" Dan said, and both his sons looked at him.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"You two… you're a pair. In every pair there has to be a certain dynamic or it won't work, one has to be in control, the… dominant dominating. And as much as I, and Karen, hate to admit it you two are a pair." His words hid barely veiled meanings.

"My mom doesn't have a problem with me and Nathan." Lucas sudden declared, surprising both men.

"Right. So she knows you've had sex with your half brother and she's fine with that?" Lucas blushed in shame and anger but lowered his gaze once again, keeping silent which was of course an answer in itself. "Thought not." Dan smirked.

"What are you saying, dad? That you are okay with this?" Nathan asked, unsure of what the hell was going on.

"Hey, I'm not going to call the cops or forbid you two to see each other. Which is more than I can say for your mothers, oh, and almost everyone else you know." Dan reminded the boys cruelly. Nathan could see this turning into another game of cat-and-mouse only the cat had already caught the brother mice and now he was just watching them squirm.

"Not Keith, though. I mean, that is who you are reefing to as the only other person who isn't likely to call the cops or flip out because we're related." Lucas said. He saw the answer in Dan's cocky-son-of-a-bitch eyes. "Yeah, I wonder why that is." Lucas said, knowing full well why Dan hadn't been surprised. Like father like son.

"you two can leave now." Dan said suddenly. "Wouldn't want you missing your ice cream date." He finished mockingly before handing Lucas back his painting and winking. Very creepy man, Dan Scott.

Lucas took one last look at the painting, remembering what had happened the day before he painted it. And he tore it in half and chucked it into the fireplace. Not looking back as he found his way into the car, Nathan delayed by a few minutes.

Back inside the house Dan turned to Nathan and said. "This is your chance son. You already have some power over him. If you control him then you can make sure Lucas never takes basketball away from you."

"I already did that, Dad, why do you think he never tried to join the team after he quit? It wasn't because he hated it."

"I'm proud of you son." Dan announced, gulping down the last of his beverage.

"Really? Because I'm ashamed of you." And with the Nathan left his father grinning like he just won something and returned to the car, secretly pleased that Lucas was onec again sitting in the passenger seat. Maybe his dad was right, maybe he did control Lucas…

+OTH+

Please comment!

Thanks to:

J.Gongaware: thank you for your comments. Sorry you don't like my dan-chapter. Next chapter has no dan and some sexual energy between the boys! Don't think I'm pulling off kinky very well and we obviously disagree on what dark is! Oh well, never mind. Please keep reading! And thanks again!

Oth-Hottness: thanks a lot. I'm gald you are finding it interesting! And no, you aren't slow. But you were right about why Dan wasn't surprised! xoxo

AlexCurtis: cheers again. I'm glad you are still with us reading and commenting!


	7. My Darkness is Your Darkness

Chapter Seven: The Deal

Chapter Seven: The Deal a.k.a. My Darkness is Your Darkness

That night Lucas dreamed it again. It had been during the summer he'd been fourteen and he had been playing on his own down at the River Court when Nathan and Tim and a few others had come down and started hassling him. Lucas had argued that Nathan had his own basketball court in his own driveway so why did he need this one? Smirking Nathan had replied that it wasn't half as fun as taking this away from Lucas. "Besides, _big brother_, I already told you, this is my world and in my world, you don't play basketball."

Lucas bit his lip and glared, feeling powerless and scared. So far all his dealings with his 'brother' had been violent or sexual and it left him feeling very confused. It was a pleasure-pain relationship, with Nathan getting pleasure while dolling out pain and Lucas strangely moved and desperate for the small gestures of comfort and affection that Nathan occasionally dealt out. Like when Lucas was blowing him, sometimes Nathan would stop holding on to his hair so tightly and loosen up, moving one hand down to caress Lucas's jaw line. Or sometimes after Nathan had used Lucas in whatever way he had wanted to that day he would spend ten or fifteen minutes calming Lucas down and petting him, telling him with his eyes that it would be alright, simply because Nathan Scott said it would be.

Sometimes Lucas truly hated Nathan, hated that he had a dad and a large house and the best position on the school basketball team. But then again sometimes he loved his brother, in a very unbrotherly way.

It was love that won out that day when Nathan ordered him off the court and to the benches. Tim Smith, in his heavy North Carolina accent which half the kids at school swore he only put on to impress his new (hot) stepmom, complained and muttered about why couldn't Nathan just send Lucas back to the shithole he called home. Nathan, ignoring the tense blond boy now seated on the benches, told his friend that there was no fun in that idea and besides, Nathan was going to teach him a lesson after he had finished his game. Tim laughed and Lucas paled, wishing he had the strength to run away from the other boys, Nathan in particular.

He watched for just over an hour as Nathan and Tim beat the three others by three baskets and eventually the air grew colder and the sun started to leave the sky. Nathan called out for them to quit. Tim called his new (hot) stepmom who came to pick them up, but Nathan refused a life home and instead made his way over to a shivering Lucas.

"You cold, kid?" Nathan asked, kicking his leg when the blond didn't reply.

He nodded, rubbing at his newly acquired injury and glaring at the ground. Nathan grinned. "Good because I'm boiling and I've got an activity that'll warm you up. You game or are you too _pussy_… ops, I mean chicken?"

"Do I get a choice?" Asked Lucas roughly.

Nathan laughed. "Sure. You can chose to walk off this court and never come here again."

Lucas looked away angrily. "Oh come on! We had a deal. You agree to never go near the school team again and give me what I want whenever I want it and I leave your pesky River Court alone and don't torment you at school, much. But the thing is, you haven't been delivering so I came to collect."

Lucas bit his lip and nodded, knowing that wasn't why they did this, or at least that wasn't the whole story. He himself didn't know the full story, but he knew his half and it went a lot deeper than just a stupid deal which didn't really benefit him that much.

Nathan pulled him up and pushed him down so he was bent over the bench. Lucas cried out in surprise and shock. They had never done this before and Luke was really sure he didn't want to do this now. He was only fourteen and this was his brother!

It didn't hurt as much as Lucas had been afraid it would. Nathan had come prepared with lubricant that Lucas was sure he didn't want to know where it came from, and as they were still only young and had some growing left to do Nathan's cock wasn't scary huge, just over four and a half cut inches, however he felt the burn of every one of them as Nathan entered him, stretching him and making him shake with strange feelings. Lucas gripped the edge of the bench and hoped it would be over soon, pleasure warring with pain as his cock perked up.

"You're such a fag, man."

"Says the boy with his dick in my ass!" Lucas retorted as Nathan made a particularly rough thrust, grazing his prostate and sending sparks of pleasure shooting through Lucas who let out an involuntary moan.

Nathan leaned in to bite Lucas's neck, worrying at an area just below his collar bone knowing that Lucas would have to wear nigh neck tees for the next week and whenever Nathan saw Lucas he'd remember this moment, and whenever Lucas got undressed or dressed he'd remember it too, and he'd remember Nathan and all the things that he let Nathan do to him. Nathan whispered in his ear, "yeah but it's enjoying getting fucked which makes you a fag, Lucas. I bet I can make you come just by doing this," Nathan rolled his hips again which elicited a low moan them the boy beneath him. "I'd never even have to touch your cock and you would come, just from having me inside you."

Lucas took a shuddering breath, trying to remain calm and cool even as Nathan picked up his pace.

"I mean, unless you're gonna tell me that the girl you always hang with is your girl? Because I'm telling you, she's not bad. Bet she'd be a sweet ride."

"She's like a sister to me!" Lucas said angrily, the irony of the situation only striking him as his brother leaned in close and said, "then it shouldn't be a problem for you, then, should it?"

"Just keep away from Haley!" Lucas bit at his brother who simply laughed.

"Sure. Long as you satisfy me I won't need to seek out Haley… so you'd better satisfy me." Nathan said coldly as he sped up, hurting Lucas as much as he was pleasuring him with his careless pace. He yelled as he came, a wordless sound that echoed through the near by woods. When he had zipped himself up he turned to look at Lucas who was staring defiantly at his brother. In the darkness Nathan could just make out the cum stain and smiled. He leaned in to kiss his brother's forehead. "Guess I did make you come after all."

Nathan walked a little while before calling his dad to get him to pick him up, apologising saying that basketball had run over a little but he felt like he'd had a good work out. Lucas walked all the way to his house, finding his mom waiting up for him, angry and telling him that Faith had called while he was out, ruining his alibi. No amount of apologising could get Karen off of her son's case that night and no amount of threats of being grounded and extra chores could elicit a truthful answer about Lucas had been doing at eleven o'clock on a school night. Karen finally gave him a month of being grounded with no TV for two weeks and no basketball for a week, plus extra chores at the café. With this on top of the events of the night Lucas went up stairs to fume, mad at the world but unable to let anyone know about it!

It was then that he had painted the picture. Using the white chalk to outline Nathan's familiar 'orgasm face'. White chalk because it made him seem like an angel but at the same time reminded Lucas of a skeleton and a ghost. A ghost because Nathan would never, could never, be seen with Lucas in public even in a brotherly way let alone as lovers. A skeleton because Lucas was the Scott family skeleton and in every artists work there was a part of himself, like the way that in Nathan it was easy to see Dan, and even if it was just on paper Lucas wanted to know that in Nathan was a little part of him. Black for the darkness that surrounded their wrong relationship, and red for the blood he was bleeding both figurative and literally.

He never planned on showing it to his teacher, but it had been in his sketch book which the art teacher had confiscated. Luckily she hadn't recognised Nathan in it, just saw a boy. She had thought it was amazing and asked if he had any similar work. Lucas had flinched and replied no, and that that would be his last picture ever.

+OTH+

The memory lingered even as Lucas woke up, sweating and thirsty. He checked the time, only two am. He had hours to kill before school and nothing to do. He'd call Brooke, but she had dumped him. He'd call Peyton but she was the reason Brooke had dumped him and anyway he wasn't in the mood for dealing with her questions or her drama. Normally he'd call Haley, she'd be first on the list, but now she 'knew' about him and Nathan, Lucas was less than eager to talk.

And that left Nathan. The obvious answer. With sudden clarity Lucas dressed and snuck out of the house and down the latter outside, walking until he came to Deb's house where Nathan was staying until Deb and Dan formally sorted out the issue of custody. He used the spare key that Haley had told him about and found Nathan's room easily, pleased to see his little brother was still awake too.

"Lucas, what are you doing here!" Nathan hissed.

Lucas didn't answer. Instead he pushed the door closed and took his t-shirt off, enjoying the way Nathan's breath hitched and his eyes were drawn to Lucas's chest, a sight he hadn't seen in many months, not since Lucas decided to join the basketball team after Keith and Whitey's interference. Lucas made his way over to the bed, pausing to let Nathan pull back the covers. Lucas climbed in and rolled on top of his brother so they were flush. Looking into Nathan's dark brown eyes, Lucas said "I'm making a choice," and he plunged his tongue into the younger man's mouth, meeting passion with passion as Nathan tried to swap roles, eventually winning but it wasn't the win he was interested in, it was Lucas. And it was Lucas who he slept next to.

Xoxo

The End or TBC?

TBC… IF YOU WANT! I have more in my head if you want more, or this could be a perfect ending. I have much more in my heard though, lots of ideas. There is still the moms to think of, the girls reaction, Keith and Dan's relationship to deal with… so many ideas! But they only get written if you comment and read.

I would say thanks for reviewing but no one has reviewed chapter six yet. Please do.


	8. An Interlude of sorts

When We Were Younger – the younger years

When We Were Younger

- a very short lighter chapter just to reassure people that I'm still witing! So you'd better keep reading!-

CHAPTER EIGHT – Clouds That Obscure The Blaze of the Sun

Lucas woke up, light streaming through Nathan's windows and a cup of coffee waiting on the table next to him. Locating Nathan pulling on a shirt and he smiled, the smile of a man waking up after sex. Sensing his brother waking, Nathan turned and cocked an eyebrow.

"Morning, you." Lucas said, stretching out on the bed provocatively.

Nathan's eyes followed the movement and he laughed a choked amused sound. "Get dressed! Or we'll be late for school and that would be bad after yesterday."

"Would it though?" Lucas pondered aloud. "I mean, we'll have to face the girls. And if I get out of bed your mom is gonna have questions about why after seventeen years of animosity we're suddenly having nude sleepovers."

"Yeah, well she left for work five minutes ago and Peyton and Haley aren't going to disappear just because we are hiding from them. Besides, I already told you, I'm tired of hiding and running. I'm not about to shout 'I fuck my brother' from the rooftops but I won't be denying the obvious truth to two people who clearly already know." Nathan told Lucas.

Lucas, dressed now in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, kneeled on the bed and lent in towards Nathan. "Not even if I asked you too?" He asked, eyes penetrating.

Nathan had to look away before he could answer. "You won't." He said, as sure of that as he was of the fact that his mom had already left that morning. But the fact that he couldn't look the older boy dead in his eyes already indicated to Lucas that the balance of power was shifting, Nathan just hadn't realised it yet.

They boys finished dressing and grabbed their stuff, Lucas had considerably less stuff because it was, of course, back at his house. They drove to school in the car Dan had gifted Nathan and arrived at homeroom together, ignoring the stares and whispers about the unusual sighting. Since Luke had joined the basketball team life had been pretty unusual, dating cheerleaders he'd formally scorned for their shallowness and dealing with Dan… but to the general public (and himself) nothing was as strange and unusual as a sighting of the Scott brothers together. This would soon become a common sighting. Karen and Deb would both be puzzled but pleased however confused as to why Haley had disappeared from both their lives, Haley, disgusted with them and herself, would leave to pursue a career in music with Chris Keller, Brooke would remain clueless and her friendship with Peyton suddenly repaired. Peyton would remain an oddity. Dan would plan and plot. And the boys would learn to love.

Of course, nothing is that smooth in One Tree Hill.

OTH/OTH/OTH/OTH/OTH/OTH/OTH/

Hey guys. Next chapters I'm thinking skip a few weeks maybe? Or not? I want to do a little bit on Keith and Dan's past relationship, already planning a scene in my mind I just want to know how much you want to know about it? Um… yeah. How much should other characters… eg. Deb, Peyton, Karen, Brooke, Chris Keller… be involved in this story?

Basically I have a few ideas but will need help and motivation to continue. Just feeling a bit down and confused lately and plus exams in less than a month so stressed. But I will try to update, depending on reviews writing can be therapeutic.

THANKS VERY MUCH TO…

Rubie

Angeljade

Summer Davis

JustAnAmateur

LathanLover

Oth-hottness

AlexCurtis

J.Gongaware

You all encouraged me to write and I know this isn't up to par but it will get better again, promise, and I hope you all help me get there!

Thanks also to everyone who has read the story, favourited it, and those of you who have alerted it! THANKS!

Thank you in particular to those who PM-ed me. It was really nice to hear from you and I loved your messages! Thank you so much.


	9. Discoveries and Reactions

OTH Slash – When We Were Young(er)

OTH Slash – When We Were Young(er)

A Not So Secret Love – Trials

Peyton and Brooke were having lunch. It was a beautiful new school year and for the last six months Lucas and Nathan had been secretly building a relationship that seemed brotherly in the daylight but in the sanctity of their own bedrooms was anything but. For the time being Nathan was still living with his mom with his dad living in the Beach House that he had won from the divorce he had finally granted Deb in return for her backing his candidacy for Mayor of Tree Hill, which he had, of course, won. Keith had returned to Tree Hill after a brief affair with a beautiful woman who had disappeared one night, and when he has asked his brother to look into her name for him Dan reported that no such woman existed. Heart broken he was now teaching Auto-shop in Tree Hill and trying to repair his friendship with Karen, who was doing well. She now had two businesses, the Café and a club called Tric with Peyton who was currently helping Jake apply for full custody of Jenny. They lived together in Peyton's big old lonely house, surprisingly with Larry Sawyer's approval. At the moment Peyton and Brooke were discussing Haley's fate.

"God, it's so weird to think that Haley is gone!" Peyton declared as she bit into her lunch and took a sip of soda to wash it down. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"No. It's so weird that Tutor-Girl of all people turned out to be a rock star who's on her way to making it big before graduation. From the way things were going a few months ago I'd a thought she would have been married – or knocked up! – by Nathan by now. It's totally unfair, by the way, that she still has a perfect GPA and I'm failing Maths." Brooke said.

Peyton smiled at her friend's amazing ability to make it all about herself.

"Peyton. If I tell you something, promise not to laugh?" Brooke began tentatively.

"Of course. Unless you're gonna tell me you've decided that the perfect career would be teaching poor Mexican children maths? Because then, I'd have to laugh."

"No! I'm thinking maybe… I mean, I forgave you and really it was nothing so… I want to try again with Lucas." Brooke admitted and watched Peyton' face fall. "Oh God, you don't still like him do you? Because I would totally back off I mean if you-"

"No, no Brooke I don't still like him. And there is a reason you shouldn't either." Peyton began.

"What?" Asked Brooke suspiciously.

"He's in a relationship." Peyton said, skirting around the truth.

"So? Who is the bitch, I can take her down." Brooke said confidently.

"Not a she."

Brooke's mouth opened wide and stayed that way for a minute. Then she started laughing manically. "Peyton! He's not gay. Trust me, I've been there. He is a hundred percent A grade perfectly-"

"Nathan." Peyton interrupted.

"Huh? You lost me there."

"He is fucking Nathan. Has been for years – kinda." Peyton finally said it.

"You mean his brother? Peyton, that's not even funny. That's… that's illegal and gross and disgusting and OH MY God you are serious! I'm gonna chuck up… that's just… how long have you know?"

Peyton looked at her friend guiltily.

Five hours later Brooke found herself sitting at the bar of Tric sipping an orange juice that she had slipped a generous amount of vodka into. Miss Roe was tending tonight and she just needed to wait for the perfect moment before – ah, here it was.

"Miss Roe. Can I have a minute of your time?" Brooke asked, smiling evilly as Karen came over to talk to her. By the time she left Karen was as pale as a ghost and was dialling Keith's number while downing her third scotch of the last thirty minutes.

"Hi, Keith. It's Karen. I need to see you. Can you get to the house? Good, I'll met you there. No, no, there is no emergency, I'm fine. Lucas is fine. He's at Nathan's." There was an edge to Karen's voice when she said her son's name and Keith picked up on it and rushed over.

&

"I can't believe how calmly you are taking this!" Karen yelled as Keith sat impassively at the kitchen table after just being informed that his two nephews were having sex with each other and had been since they were thirteen. "You believe me right? Coz I'm not making this up!" Karen said.

"Despite the fact you are clearly on your way to drunk, yes I believe you. I just don't know what you want from me Karen." Keith told her.

"What I want from you? I want you to tell me it's not true, that Brooke is just angry because Lucas isn't in to her anymore. I want you to be as disgusted as I am! In fact, you should be twice as disgusted as I am! There are two of them that are related to you. God Keith! I just want you to tell me everything is going to be okay." Karen finally said, tears making tracks down her cheeks as she sat down.

Keith came over and kneeled down in front of her. "Karen, honey. I wish I could tell you it was a lie, but everything will be ok. I know you are disgusted right now, but in the morning you'll wake up and realise he is still your son and you still love him."

Instead of being comforted by his words Karen frowned and found herself more disturbed. "No. I'll feel like this forever. It's a sin and it's wrong, Keith. Why can't you see that? And why do you act as if this isn't a surprise – as if you already knew?"

Keith avoided her glance and stood up, walking over to the counter to pour himself some scotch. "Not everything is as clear cut as it seems right now, Karen. That I can promise you."

TBC.

So what do you think? I know there is no Lucas/Nathan lovin in this chap but relax they will be here next hapter, reaping what they sow.

So what did you think? Please comment!

And what do you want to happen next? Just out of curiosity?

THANKS TO:

Othhottness sorry, it's a longer chapter! Goodluk with your exams and I'll keep in mind what you said about Chris Keller, I do love it when you add him to the mix! Maybe I'll bring back Haley and Chris can tag along! Oh the fun!

MarissaDavis SPECIAL THANKS TO YOU for PM-ing me the other day and getting me back to the story! Don't worry the boys will be together and loving and strong in the face of opposition and there will be some interesting power battles going on between them Hope you liked the update.

J.Gongaware I will get back to Lathan's past soon, I just wanted to get the whole 'finding out' out of the way and I think it works this way, sort of like a chain of gossip, the type found in villages and small towns. Some tell others out of concern for their pride and heart (like P and B) others out of revenge and jealousy (B and K) and then there is the genuine need to share with a friend (K and K). Hope this is ok!

AlexCurtis Thanks!

LathanLover don't worry, I'm not gonna delve too far into the Keith-and-Dan thing because this story is about Lucas and Nathan. Haley won't be interfering but she may come back for a chapter or two.

Bianca thanks and I know. I think I mean to put that there – or maybe it was a esult of writing fanfiction at one am? Who knows. Anyway, cheers.

Rubie hope you are still there and yep, still writing! Thanks.


	10. Sleep of the Innocent

WWWY chapter ten

WWWY chapter ten

_I dedicate this chapter to Marissa Davis (you know why!)_

**10**

The night that Karen discovered the truth about Lucas and Nathan's relationship, Lucas spent at Nathan's blissfully unaware of his mother's current feelings towards him. He slept peacefully in his brother's arms as Nathan watched on, plagued by memories.

The first time Nathan had found out that Lucas Scott was his brother was after Nathan had over heard his mom and dad arguing about Karen and 'her kid'. When the words 'but he's your son too!' fell from his mom's lips if felt like everything suddenly clicked into place for Nathan. He now understood why – for all these years – he had always felt… connected, intrigued… obsessed with Lucas Scott. Three weeks later Lucas knew it too and from that moment onwards there was a charge between them like electricity or extreme heat. Nathan would always know if Lucas was in the same room as him because the hairs on the back of his neck would stand on end and his heart rate would increase just a little bit. It was like his big brother was a drug and he couldn't get enough, but deep down he was scared that Luke would figure this out and use it to his advantage which was why, even before Nathan really understood about sex, he was using it to dominate his older brother.

There had even been a small amount of affection between them by the time Lucas broke it off, of course it was nothing like now where they made out for long periods of time; just kissing and caressing and teasing each other, back then the idea of lying next to each other in bed would not have crossed Nathan's mind – but here they were a year later and Luke was practically hugging him in his sleep.

Nathan was just scared that Luke would leave him soon, after all their incestuous relationship couldn't stay hidden forever. Already Peyton and Haley and their dad knew, it was just a matter of time before Peyton let it slip to Brooke and Brooke had the biggest mouth in all of Tree Hill.

Sighing, Nathan snuggled down in his bed, his arm across his brother's chest and his face in his neck. Slowly sleep took him away and he started to dream of the day that Lucas told him 'enough is enough'…

"What the hell are you talking about, man?" Nathan asked, his hand already undoing Lucas's pants. They were in the woods on the other side of the river – their most recent place of choice since almost getting caught by Tim in the locker room eight months ago. Nathan ignored his brother's protestations and forced the older boy against a tree.

Lucas just looked at his brother calmly, if a little pityingly. "I'm joining the team." Lucas told him, and even though they both knew this went way past just being about who got to be on the stupid basketball team; it would still mean the end of their little rendezvous.

"No, you're not!" Nathan said, as if that made all the difference.

Lucas shook his head and pushed the younger boy away, doing up his pants and stepping away from the tree. "Sorry, Nate, but nothing you say will change how this happens. I'm good at basketball, and I deserve the same chance everyone else gets. And I am gonna get that chance, whether you like it or not."

Nathan could see that his brother's mind was made up. So he said coldly, "don't think anyone is gonna welcome you with open arms. You step though that door tomorrow and I will make your life a living hell!"

"Do you really think that'll be any different from the way it is now? Nathan, if you hadn't notice, you treat me like your bitch and I put up with it for some reason that only the devil knows. So I'm breaking the cycle. And I'm saying goodbye." Lucas finished and he leaned in to kiss Nathan passionately but tenderly, leaving the other boy wanting so much more as he watched his brother walk away from him.

What Nathan didn't know was that after that Lucas went to Keith's autoshop and ended up confessing everything to his uncle, trying to ignore the way Keith's eyes said 'I already know'.

And now, even as the boys slept – Keith's eyes were saying the same thing to Karen Roe as she drank herself to sleep, swearing that when Lucas got home she was going to kill the boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks very much to the people who read this and have been reading my fiction. Thanks in particular to;

Lathan323, J.Gonaware, othhottness, Marissa Davis, and AlexCurtis.


	11. I Already Know

When We Were Younger

When We Were Younger

I Already Know

Lucas decided to go home alone. He needed to shower and get some fresh cloths and to be honest he needed a little bit of time away from Nathan to clear his head – make sure he really wanted this; that it was more than just hormones. Everything that had happened before could be passed off by hormones, youth, arrogance, testosterone, and confused emotions but not now, not now they were both seventeen and practically adults.

When he stepped through his front door he was more than a little surprised to find Keith cleaning up in the kitchen wearing the expression of a man who was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Lucas knocked on the table softly to alert his uncle to his presence – and Keith turned around, startled.

"Luke," he greeted his blond nephew, noticing that Lucas was wearing the same clothes he had been in yesterday.

"Hey, Uncle Keith. Is mom around?" Lucas asked, setting his bag on the floor and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"She's still in bed." Keith told him and Luke's eye brows shot up.

"So… you and mom finally took things to the next level?" Luke teased.

Keith looked unamused and pensive. "Oh I'm not the one who's getting some. But apparently you are. So who's the lucky girl? Is it Peyton? Brooke? Nathan?"

Lucas's heart almost stopped with shock. "Keith… I told you that in confidence! A year ago! Why are you bringing it up here – now?" Luke asked.

"You told me in confidence. Yeah I know. But did you tell Brooke in confidence too because I don't think she understood the concept of keeping it a secret – especially from your mom."

"Mom knows? Oh God. And Brooke knows too." Lucas groaned and wished his brother was there with him right now.

"Too? Who else knows!" Keith practically yelled at his nephew.

"Peyton… Haley… Dan… you, and I guess Brooke and Mom too." Lucas confessed.

"And Deb too when your mom sobers up!" Keith bit at Luke who suddenly stood up and went for the phone muttering that he had to warn Nathan. Keith stopped him and made him sit back down, sitting opposite him and giving them both hot coffees.

"Look, your mom found out and got really drunk. She is still sleeping it off so Nathan is safe – for now. But why Luke, why is all this coming out now? I thought you two had stopped this when you joined the basketball team." Keith asked.

"You mean hoped." Lucas said resentfully.

Keith let out a small frustrated sigh. "Well I'm the last person who can judge you for this but yeah Luke, I was kinda hoping that you weren't still having incestuous sex with your brother. You told me you understood that it wasn't a healthy relationship that had any future, and that's not even considering the fact that it's illegal. So please, kid, just tell me what is going on."

Lucas blinked away sudden moisture in his eyes and paused to collect his thoughts before he began. "I thought it was all about power. The first time around. Nathan wanted to control me because he felt threatened by me because Dan was my dad too and I could play at Basketball just as good as he could. But I didn't understand – it wasn't about power or control or even basketball. We were just trying to make sense of our connection… We both felt it. Peyton found some buried evidence of our… relationship and confronted me. I denied it but it didn't take long for her to figure it out with the help of Haley. Dan overheard them talking about it and told us it was ok – that it was the way things should be. That was when things between me and Nathan started up again. I instigated things this time. I came on to him and he reciprocated. But Keith, when I'm with Nathan things fit, it's like we are meant to be that way. And it's not about power anymore, it's about our connection and our… love."

Keith was nodding and excepting Lucas's words and Luke was just starting to feel like it was going to be ok when his mother's voice sent him to Hell.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard! Do you even hear yourself, Lucas? Have you stopped and thought for a minute about how this sounds? Nathan is your brother, Lucas! You share the same blood – the same father! It's wrong!" Karen raved.

Lucas looked into his mother's eyes, his own filled with anger and guilt and sorrow. "You have the right to feel that way Mom, but you can't change the facts and the fact is that-"

"Don't you say it! Don't you dare say it. The moment you say it you are not my son!" Karen said.

Tears spilt down Lucas's face and his voice broke. "You can't deny love, mom. No matter hoe wrong you may think it is. And I love Nathan."

"Get out!" Karen said and Lucas walked out of his house.

-- xxx --

What do you think?

Thanks to:

MarissaDavis – my biggest fan I believe! Love you so much for all the support you have given me and for always reminding me that this is worth continuing. Hugs and kisses and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xxx

Riley383 – Thanks! Hope you like the new chapter. x

Del-eted10 – Wow thanks a lot! It's nice to be appreciated and now you have your very own 'thank you'!! x

J.Gongaware – While I'm not sure if what you said was a compliment or not I'm still going to thank you for commenting because I know you have been there every step of the way so it's okay to say what you really think so thanks. I hope this is more to your taste – sorry about the length, I kind of write until I run out of steam! xx


	12. History Repeating Itself

12.

When Whitey found out Lucas had been sleeping at Deb's house for over a week and the pill popping wine drinking ex-business woman had not heard from Karen. He got regular updates from Keith who kept trying to persuade him to come and stay with him instead of Nathan but Lucas would always hang up at that point.

Luke and Nathan were in the gym practising with Skills and a few of the other guys from the team. It was fun, just high school kids throwing a ball around. White stormed in about half an hour into the game, shouting "Scott! My office, now!"

The brother's exchanged puzzled looks. "Which one, Coach?" Nathan asked and received a glare for his efforts.

"Both!" The old man barked out.

Nathan tossed the ball to Skills and they continued to play as the boys made their way silently to Whitey Durham's office. Once there Lucas was told – no, ordered – to take a seat while Nathan had to wait outside.

"I have heard some disturbing gossip, Nathan. You know what cheerleaders are like and after thirty years so do I! Normally I would take their chatter with a pinch of salt but not today. Today I am reminded of a conversation I had almost twenty years ago – with Keith."

"What… what does Keith have to do with this?" Lucas asked, confused. He wished Nathan was here but it was a small comfort being able to hear his brother pacing outside the office.

"When Keith was young he used to have bruises on his skin in strange places and he sought comfort from his fears and pain by drinking to access. See, Danny – Nathan's father – was sexually abusing his brother."

"What! Why... I don't understand?"

"I'm ashamed that I never caught on to what was going on between you and your brother. I'm sorry, Lucas. But it doesn't have to keep happening. We can end this all today." Whitey told him.

Lucas was shaking his head. "It's not like that."

"I know this is hard for you but-"

"No! God, I am so fed up of this! You are worse than mom – imagining me a helpless victim incapable of defending myself! Maybe I was a victim – when I was fourteen – but maybe I could have stopped this anytime. And I didn't. So what does that tell you!"

"Son, I-" Whitey was shocked and a little alarmed by Lucas's volatile behaviour.

"No! No. I can't do this. I just…" Lucas ran out of the room and into Nathan, who grabbed his brother asking what was wrong. Lucas whispered "He knows. Whitey knows!" and without allowing even a minute for the words to sink in Luke leaned in and pressed Nathan against the wall, lips colliding and biting.

When they withdrew Nathan saw Whitey had seen them, and looking a bit flustered and very spooked he pulled Lucas – who was still upset – away from the locker room and out.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

= apologies for the slow progress.


End file.
